


Might makes Right, in the Sack or a Fight

by misgivings



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Happy Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misgivings/pseuds/misgivings
Summary: Dave has breakfast, stares at his huge alien girlfriend's tits. Sex ensues. No, really, that's it.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Dave Strider
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sloppy Seconds 2020





	Might makes Right, in the Sack or a Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizardlicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/gifts).



Metal furniture doesn't creak easy, but when it does it's far worse. Today it made Dave jump over the music playing on the radio. A hammock would be a sound investment, because their shared bed had seen better days.

Moments after the early-warning siren, he listened to the footsteps coming down the hall from the bedroom and didn't even turn. His matesprit’s large feet are long enough that her sleepy gait is audible: a heel’s thump, then the slap as the rest of her sole joins it. Repeat ad infinitum until she was in the kitchen.

“You're up early!” Terezi said far too loud for their proximity, and dragged her broad, prickly tongue over the nape of his neck, sweeping it up and slicking his bedhead. His toes curled in his fuzzy pink slippers and she cackled with joy.

“It's 10am.” He replied, stirring his cereal around, watching it wallow in the milk. His exacting need for sodden, mushy breakfast wouldn't be met for another forty nine and a half seconds.

“Right? So fucking early! You don't even have a job!” She clapped him on the shoulder with a palm and it stung. Dave finally looked up from his bowl and smiled.

Terezi was shirtless. He looked at her generous shame globes for a good second before craning his neck enough to look at her face. On her planet, that was considered a great flattery to a woman; on Earth, where women didn't have fat deposits placed over strategic organ clusters, it would have gotten you slapped. Dave respectfully believed troll babes to be fucking awesome and was glad every second of the day he spent around his.

She went to the refrigifyificator and selected a gourmet protein grub, slamming it on the counter when it started squirming seconds after materialising. Her human boyfriend would have watched with distinct terror when they first cohabited, but now he didn't even acknowledge it when she messily de-veined it over the sink. Nor when she ate it raw before the death throes were over.

“You know, even if you get bad traffic it takes you like forty minutes to get to the courthouse. We have time; I coulda fried that up in some pig lard and made you a sammich.” He said, keeping his eyes down while he finished breakfast. Seeing her fangs covered in fluids and viscera might give him a boner but would almost  _ certainly _ kill his appetite.

“Maybe I want more time with coolkid in chief-” 

“Coolkid in chef, and you don't even leave for an hour, more than enough time for you to change your mind and let me make you dick shaped pancakes. Phallic starch topped with a metric fuckton of syrup.” Dave walks right up to the side of the eight foot monster washing her hands and dumped the remaining milk in his bowl over them. The corner of her near-constant smile tugged up. She cupped his cheeks with her wet, ice-cold hands, big enough to hold his whole face and keep him from flinching away. He still flinched, but stayed exactly where she wanted him.

“First you gotta make me hungry.” She rasped, and kissed him hard. She tasted like breakfast—gorey alien breakfast, which he was still kinda grossed out over. Dave took a second to kiss back. When he did, she was waiting, her tongue slipping over his hungrily.

Terezi, tired of craning her neck, grabbed his delicious alien butt in both hands and lifted him up face to face. Dave obliged, instantly wrapping his bare legs around her torso. Their smooching continued, and her teeth playfully pricked his lips, never breaking the skin. They easily could.

Her hand moved under his bathrobe. The short claws on her fingertips scraped up his spine and he gasped, right into her lips. Her faultless motor skills left him with tiny bloodless scrapes instead of red gashes. It was a beautiful stinging pain, sending endorphins straight to his dick.

“Is that another one of your human boners!?” She gasped utterly unconvincingly, proving she never took theatre electives at law school.

“Yeah, sorry for not bringing it up during discovery. Movement to enter it into Her Tyranny’s court record?” Dave said, touching her jaw and smiling.

“The Strider xeno wants to enter my  _ court record _ ! How precious!” She started carrying them down the hall, bed-bound.

“That’s my most creative nook metaphor since Sarlaac pit. I got so much mileage out of it. Good times.”

“Not nearly as many miles as I’ve put on your wastechute!”

Terezi slammed him onto the mattress, knocking all of the wind out of him. Dave was briefly fazed as he watched his dislodged slippers go flying, but unhurt; God, he forgot how strong she was sometimes. The bed creaked as she climbed onto it in front of him.

Dave held his arms out and she leaned over him, peeling him out of his tacky robe. She swiped her tongue across his throat and he groaned. Terezi smiled, shoving her face against the side of his neck and kissing him sloppily. His sweat carried the familiar flavour of her favourite human, and she could taste the hot crimson arterial pulse just below his skin.

He worked off his underwear, kicking it out of the way, then tugged her boxer shorts down. His fingers stroked over her muscular thighs on the way back up. Just the unassuming little tip of her bulge had made itself known, the rest sequestered inside. Slender fingertips spread her nooklips, and he smiled at the sight of inviting teal. His middle finger pressed right in the centre and she purred against his jaw. 

“Foreplay is a sign of weakness.” She said, snickering.

“Shut up. I know that's not a troll thing, you're just weird.”

Terezi reared back and snatched his ankles, forcing his legs up and knees to his chest. The little hairs on the back of his neck stood up. If she pressed down too hard it would  _ break _ him. No wonder it was her favourite position.

She squatted over him, the tips of her horns scraping the ceiling. She watched his face, lips pressed tight. Each deep breath made his skinny chest rise and fall. He was so pitifully lean that it made her bloodpusher leap to see him naked.

Controlling his body by his legs, Terezi lined up their hips and sat onto his cock in one fluid movement. Dave’s thighs twitched as he tried to thrust, but her grasp left him utterly helpless. Folded in two, he felt even smaller than usual compared to her.

She gave a breathy little laugh, and started riding him fast. Her nook didn't quite have the dexterity of her bulge, but it massaged him in waves, growing more intense the deeper she took him. Dave lost his composure, moaning out her name, but Terezi was too proud to break yet. Her bulge, though, was quite pleased. It grew engorged and slid free, slapping on Dave’s stomach over and over.

He double-fisted her teal cock, using a little twisting motion with his pumping grip to wring her like a towel. Under his watch, she bit down on her lip and drooled from the corner of her mouth, whimpering with the glee of dual stimulation. The [bed] creaked repeatedly as her self-control wavered and she dropped her weight urgently onto him over and over. Dave was breathless, her exquisitely textured walls gripping him and bringing him to an inevitable conclusion.

Terezi slammed down to his hilt with a little ‘ah” and milked his cock dry, grinning as Dave squirmed pathetically and emptied his nuts. Of course, she wasn't content yet—soon as she stopped feeling ropes of cum, she started moving again.

Dave howled and tried to buck free. After an orgasm like that his sensitivity was at its maximum, and now Terezi’s cool tight cunt was an implement of torture. She cackled at his discomfort. The abuse only lasted a few moments longer, as she recognised her approaching need.

She climbed off of him and staggered out of bed, dragging the pail out from under the bed. He watched her squat over it and cock a brow at him expectantly—he was too turned on and intimidated to tell her no. Not with the want visible in wide red eyes that couldn't look at him. Not when she could break him like a twig for playing around.

He crawled out of bed and walked over; she was as tall as him while squatting. Immediately she grabbed his hair in one big hand and pushed him onto his knees. He obliged, shoving his mouth into her crotch. Tongue lashed up and down her folds before he moved to the base of her bulge, where it was most tender. He suckled just under it, the exact weak spot, and she let out a high squeal.

It was a waterfall, and his face was under it. He closed his eyes and let it run down his face and off his chin, and god there was a lot. The bucket designed for two pubescent trolls to provide their duty was easily filled alone by an adult her size. She hissed and gasped as the knot under her stomach unwound for what felt like an eternity, and he just kept licking and tried not to swallow much.

Terezi slumped over the bucket when she finished. Dave made sure she didn't knock it over. She leaned into him and they pressed into each other, breathing hard. Her head bent down and she gave him a brief kiss before lapping her cum off his face. He blinked a few times, just looking into her eyes. They sat together, Dave propping up Terezi. He might have been a fully realised Knight, but fuck, she was still kinda heavy. 

When they could move, she did him a favour and scooped him up. He tensed, expecting more violence. Only, instead, she lay him in bed and flopped by his side with a bassy whump. Her arms snaked around him and she cradled him into his chest like a lusus, curling protectively around him. He was just so small, she couldn't help it if her red feelings smeared into pale. She might have been the mortal one, but every primal law told her to protect him.

As for Dave, he was content to snuggle into her tits.

“You've got like, forty minutes. Go shower. You can’t go to work like this.” He eventually murmured against her collarbone.

“Noooo…” Terezi trailed off softly, her pointless eyelids fluttering closed. “This is nice.”

Dave sighed.

“Okay, but I ain't rewinding us if you end up being late. Own your mistakes, babe.”


End file.
